For the purpose of being processed, the wire that is to be processed in a wire-processing machine is transported into the machine and, after processing, is transferred to a receptacle. In essence, by means of an advancing device, the wire is taken from a wire stock and, depending on the desired length of wire that is to be cut, pushed into the machine.
While being advanced, the wire, as a flexible element, is susceptible to undesired movements and deformations. The wire can become caught on machine parts, or bend, and/or enter undesired areas of the machine. The wire can also move forward slower or faster than desired. When doing so, the wire can jam, or become damaged, or hinder the correct processing of subsequent wires.